Personal mobility vehicles, such as mobility scooters, are typically provided open-topped, without any means of protecting the user or occupant from inclement weather conditions. Whilst it is possible to purchase covers which offer some elemental protection, these covers are typically cumbersome, needing to be attached or removed from the vehicle prior to or after a journey. Many such covers substantially enclose the vehicle, which can resultantly become stuffy or humid in warm weather.
Such encompassing covers also make it more complicated to enter and exit the personal mobility vehicle, utilising zip-sealable door panels, which can be difficult or fiddly for the elderly or infirm to open easily.
Some such covers make use of a smaller covering for only a portion of the personal mobility vehicle, generally positioned over the head of the seated user, consisting of top and rear portions, or maybe a smaller sidewall, offering some protection from rain, but little protection from the wind. An additional problem with such covers is that the wind can catch and blow the cover off or open.
Strong winds are a considerable issue for mobility scooters, especially those fitted with a canopy which can catch the force of the wind. Where the canopy extends to substantially surround the mobility scooter, large flat areas can act as sails and cause undesired movement of the scooter, including tipping or rolling in severe cases. The wind is also able enter beneath the roof portion of the canopy, typically at the step-through area of the chassis, again causing undesired and dangerous motion, lifting and tipping.